Fireworks: A 4th Of July Special
by WolfGirl259
Summary: Kagome gives some fireworks to Rin, and Sesshomaru and Rin have there own little holiday type thing. They don't celebrate the 4th of July in Japan, so I just made this into a cute special fireworks story. P.S. I can hear fireworks outside my room, lol. :b (Also, Rin and Sesshomaru do not have any type of romantic relationship!)


I know this doesn't fully have to do with The Fourth Of July but, they don't celebrate that in Japan, so instead I made it into a cute story about Rin, Sesshomaru, and some fireworks Rin took from a friend. Hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Fireworks**

Rin sat against Ah-un fiddling with some flowers, trying her best to make a flower bracelet for Lord Sesshomaru, Ah-un, and Jaken, though Jaken would probably make a mean comment about it, and throw it onto the ground.

After about an hour of frustration, she finally finished a small flower bracelet, and decided to give it to Sesshomaru when he returns, eager to give him his gift, Rin peeked over Ah-un to see Jaken sound asleep, mumbling something about not wanting to eat his vegetables. Then she silently crept up and walked off into the direction Sesshomaru had left earlier that day.

(Meanwhile)

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a cold manner.

"Y-yes Milord?" Jaken asked, now up and in front of Sesshomaru, it was obvious that he was scared because he was shaking and he did a good amount of studdering.

"Where is Rin?" he said glaring at the toad demon, who was now looking on the ground.

"I'm sorry Milord, she h-has d-disappeared." he answered, bowing over and over again. Jaken was expecting to be hit in the head or kicked to the other side of the forest, but when he looked up he was alone, not even Ah-un was there anymore, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

(At Inuyasha's camp)

"SIT BOY!" a voice yelled, echoing through the forest.

"What the hell was that for Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled back, trying to get up.

"Kagome already left." said a calm Shippo, looking into the forest.

"What?! Why didn't anyone stop her?" Inuyasha shouted, finally up off the ground.

"Because we all feel bad for her." Sango answered, slightly annoyed.

"Why feel bad for her?" he asked in a cocky voice.

Sango cleared her throat before explaining, "First of all, Kagome never sees her family anymore, second off, Kagome has to deal with you, and last of all, when she does go home, she makes us food, and SOMEONE always says that ramen is better."

"Well it is." was all Inuyasha said before being hit in the head with with Sango's hiraikotsu.

(At Kagome's House)

Kagome sat on her bed stuffing her backpack full of stuff, she was planning on staying home for a little while, but everyone was on vacation to America. She had packed all her needed clothes, along with some candy for Shippo, and some lunches her mom made. When everything was stuffed inside she made her way down to the kitchen to get something to eat, and noticed a box on the table with a not on it that read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_If you come back and we are not here, it means we are in America. We wanted to bring you, but we decided that you must be busy over on the other side. Your grampa was cleaning out the attic, and found some interesting stuff, and since we have no need for it, we decided to give it to you. XOXOXO_

_Sincerely, Mama, Sota, and Grampa_

When she finished reading the note, Kagome opened the box to see all types of different fireworks inside. There were all types of colors and types, some that made shapes, and others that made words. There was also a box of matches sitting beside them.

It didn't take long to get all the fireworks, along with the matches into a smaller bag, this would be the best night ever!

(Back with Rin)

Rin had gotten herself lost in the forest, and was now sitting under a tree, waiting for Sesshomaru to come find her, it was going to get dark soon, and she was beginning to get tired.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked, Rin jumped at the sound and turned around to see Kagome.

"Kagome!" she shouted, jumping up and running over to her.

"Hello Rin, where is Sesshomaru?" she asked looking around.

"Rin was looking for Lord Sesshomaru, but got lost." she answered, frowning a bit, but then started smiling again as she ran around Kagome.

"I see, would you like me to help you look for him?" Kagome asked, not because of kindness, but because she knew that he could easily track her down, and there were demons all over the place.

"Ok! Can I ask you a question?" Rin asked.

"Sure, what is it? she said giggling, as Rin started fiddling with the bag with the fireworks in them.

"What are these?" she asked, taking one out.

"They are fireworks, do you want me to show you what they do?" she asked, taking the blue and red firework out of her hands, then setting it on the ground.

"Yes please!" she answered.

Kagome grabbed the box of matched out of her bag, and lit one of the matches.

"Now stand back." she said smiling.

Then she stepped forward and lit the firework, and ran beside Rin. There was a weird sound, and the firework shot up in the sky, and popped into red and blue stars. Rin just stared up at the sky before clapping her hands and smiling.

"That was so cool!" she said, laughing and smiling.

(Back with Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru walked through the forest towards Rin's scent, she was close by. As he walked he noticed a weird smell, then there was a weird sound. He looked up to where it was coming from to only hear a pop, the trees were in his way, so he couldn't tell where it was coming from, or what it were. He just ignored the mysterious thing and kept walking.

No sooner that he ignored the "thing" he heard the giggling of Rin, and as he came out of the forest he was surprised to see Rin running around a young women, as the women turned he noticed it was Inuyasha's wench.

(Back to the person about 10 ft. away from Sesshomaru) (Rin)

"Rin." a cold voice said, and Rin turned to see Sesshomaru standing there waiting for her.

"Kagome, can I have a couple of these for me and Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, staring up to the smiling Kagome.

"Take as many as you like, just be careful with the matches." she said, handing Rin about half of the fireworks, and some of the matches. (I know, Rin with matches is a bad idea, she will probably burn Fluffy's tail off.)

"Thank you!" Rin yelled, following Sesshomaru, with the fireworks in hand.

(Later That Evening)

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked sitting beside her lord and master.

"Yes Rin?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Can we have a firework show?" she asked.

"Firework show?" he asked, quite curious what she was talking about.

"Yeah, with these." she answered, holding out a couple of the fireworks.

Sesshomaru finally turned to Rin when he started smelling the weird scent from earlier, "Do as you wish Rin."

"Yay!" was all she said before sitting the firework down a couple feet away and lighting it.

Sesshomaru was quite surprised by these so called "fireworks" and he actually enjoyed himself as he watched each firework go off, some where stars, others where just splattered everywhere, and a couple showed words in some type of foreign language. Eventually Rin ran out, and she ran over to Sesshomaru and held out a colorful flower band.

"It's a flower bracelet, and I made it for you." she said smiling. Jaken was asleep, so he couldn't make a rude comment. When Sesshomaru didn't take it Rin picked up his one arm, and slipped it onto his wrist, then she smiled. Before Sesshomaru could react Rin was cuddled up beside him, slowly falling asleep. Instead of removing the flower bracelet, Sesshomaru moved it up his arm and covered it up with his sleeve, then he covered Rin up in his fluffy tail.

Not only that but he also said something that nobody thought he would say, "Thank You."

**Hope you all enjoyed this cute 4th of July special, if you live in Japan, you obviously don't know what th 4th of July is but, who cares? It's cute isn't it, lol, anyway review and tell me if you want me to do these special stories on every holiday! Cya! 3  
**


End file.
